


The Bottom

by ackermom



Series: The Grad Student [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: For now, Reiner and Bertholdt exist in the new relationship stage of the rest of their lives. Bertholdt's still shy about getting naked in front of him. Reiner has yet to explain the weird cult childhood that Bertholdt just knows he had. They've got a ways to go.For now— sex.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: The Grad Student [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875085
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> thrilling sequel to [the grad student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150140/chapters/50337089)

Bertholdt pushes a hand up through Reiner's hair. Still wet. Fuck, that's hot.

The change of seasons has brought rain, as it does every year. But this year is different, and well, hm, maybe it's because this year Bertholdt is sleeping with Reiner Braun, his best friend, his classmate, and (dare he say it?) his future husband of seventy-some years until they die in their sleep side-by-side like in _The Notebook_. The nurses will find them and say, wow, Nicholas Sparks novels really do come true.

He hasn't told Reiner this. He hasn't told Reiner about their wedding or their children or their retirement somewhere warm and sunny once they're both stupidly wealthy. Reiner, for his scintillating queer romance novels. Bertholdt, for being married to him. 

He doesn't plan to tell Reiner either, at least not for an acceptable period of time, when their relationship has blossomed enough that it will be more romantic and less creepy that Bertholdt has been secretly jacking off about paying off their mortgage together. For now, they still exist in the new relationship stage of the rest of their lives. Bertholdt's still shy about getting naked in front of him. Reiner has yet to explain the weird cult childhood that Bertholdt just knows he had. They've got a ways to go.

For now— sex.

"You should grow your hair out," Bertholdt breathes lazily against his lips. 

Reiner kisses him harder. "So you can pull on it, pervert?" 

Some things, like the rain, never change, although this evening's storm brought Bertholdt's boyfriend of just a few weeks barreling through his front door, dripping from his crop top to his sweatpants (a _choice_ , by the way, to wear that out in public, but not one that Bertholdt is disagreeing with). Reiner showed up with two White Claws that someone forgot in the mini fridge at work, then climbed into Bertholdt's lap to grind against him while they made out like they've never tasted each other before. Bertholdt tipped the last of his tequila into the cans when they were half-empty, and Reiner kissed harder, his stubble grazing against Bertholdt's skin in all the right ways. 

The light is low and warm when Reiner sits back and tips the can over his head, swallowing the last drops. He tastes like cheap tequila when Bertholdt pushes up to kiss him. Like rain and late nights and hot breath. But mostly, Bertholdt's bottom-shelf gold tequila. 

It's hot— the grinding, the making out. Wrapping his hands around Reiner's ass and digging his fingers in until he thinks he's hit bone. Leaving pink bruises on Reiner's neck that'll still be yellow next week. But it's gone on for too long. It's been _hours—_

(it's been thirty minutes, including the few minutes that Reiner pulled away to answer a text from his mom and Bertholdt groped him through his shirt to entice him back to the sexual activity, lest Reiner remember that Bertholdt never gave a clear answer about spending Thanksgiving with his family)

—and Bertholdt thinks he's going to come in his pants if they don't get naked soon. He will, actually. It's not a choice anymore.

Finally, Reiner takes a breath. "Do you wanna have sex?"

"Oh, god," Bertholdt groans. "Yes."

"I can't believe you lasted that long."

"Have you been testing me?"

A warm hand on his cheek, and Reiner bends to kiss the skin just beneath his left ear. "It's kind of fun to watch you squirm."

"Tease," Bertholdt breathes. He pulls Reiner closer, clutching one arm around his waist. "Can I fuck you?"

"Mm. I have work in the morning." 

"Oh, right. What does that—"

"I'm teaching barre at seven a.m., and if I have anal tonight, all I'll be able to think about is shitting myself in front of my class."

"You know that wouldn't actually happen."

Reiner kisses up his hairline. "It could, Bear. One of the spin girls orgasmed in front of her class last month. Those bike seats, you know?"

"Reiner—"

"She couldn't hold it in. You could hear her moaning through the whole building."

"As much as I love talking about other peoples' bodily functions—"

Bertholdt sneaks one hand under the hem of Reiner's shirt, hoping to tear it off him. But Reiner sits upright suddenly and snatches his wrist away, wrapping their fingers together.

"I actually wasn't going to stay tonight," he says, sitting back. He trails his hand up Bertholdt's arm and lets it rest on his shoulder as he catches his breath. "I'd have to get up really early to be at work on time." 

"I don't mind if you set an alarm."

"I know, but the gym's so close to my flat. If I sleep here, I've got to be up so early to catch the 1090 downtown and then take the green line back up to midtown and—"

"I'll get you an Uber," Bertholdt exclaims.

Reiner smirks down at him. "It'll be a surcharge at that hour."

"That's fine," Bertholdt says, even though it's definitely not.

Reiner trails his hands down Bertholdt's chest. "Is this a bribe to stay and have sex with you?"

"It's a plea," Bertholdt says. He finally gets his hands under Reiner's shirt, and he holds on tight, settling them around his waist. For a man who spends an incessant amount of his day in various states of undress, he can be impossible to get naked. "Everything I say or do in your presence is an attempt to have sex with you."

The smirk doesn't leave his face, and Bertholdt gets shivers when Reiner leans in close, lips brushing over the tender skin of Bertholdt's jaw when he whispers into his ear: "Whipped." 

Bertholdt holds his breath. He almost came.

"I guess I can stay," Reiner murmurs as he kisses down Bertholdt's jawline. 

He presses closer to Bertholdt, leaning over him as they kiss, his hands moving up Bertholdt's shoulders to cup his jaw. Bertholdt pulls him in, a firm arm wrapped around his waist, the other moving down the back of Reiner's thighs, fingernails dragging along his sweatpants. Reiner hums on his lips. Bertholdt has to contain a moan. His neighbors have left angry notes on his door twice this month.

"You can't fuck me though," Reiner says in between breaths. "That's just not happening tonight."

"That's fine," Bertholdt breathes. He arches up, pulling Reiner's hips in closer so they grind as they kiss. "We can just—"

"I could fuck you," Reiner offers. 

Taking one up the ass is, how you say, not really in Bertholdt's wheelhouse. At least, not anymore. He had a moment (all four years of undergrad) wherein he did nothing but get fucked— physically, emotionally, financially. But that was a while ago, and ever since then, none of his relationships have lasted long enough for him to let down his guard and loosen his sphincters. 

"You could," Bertholdt croaks.

"Would you be into that?" Reiner asks as he gnaws on Bertholdt's earlobe. "I know you used to be."

Of course— Reiner knows all about that. They've had many a night of red wine floats and vegan pizza on the floor of Bertholdt's living room as they cry about their manuscripts, and most of those dizzy dirges on the carpet ended with letting loose way too many details about their private lives in order to feel some kind of human emotion other than writer's block. The kind of details Bertholdt would never have admitted out loud otherwise, maybe not even now that he's got Reiner in his bed every weekend. He still gets fucked on the regular— just, you know, not like that.

On the other hand, Bertholdt knows he's in the hands of an expert. Not to brag, but he's been hitting that ass like it talked back to its mama, and Reiner can fucking _take it_. If he wants to get back on that dick, there's really no better time or place to do it. And really, there's no one he'd rather have penetrate him. 

"When'd you have dinner?" Reiner murmurs in his ear. Bowel talk— sexy.

"I haven't eaten since noon," Bertholdt mutters.

"Whoa, me neither," Reiner exclaims, pulling back. He cocks his head. "Are we soulmates? Should we see a therapist together?"

Bertholdt sets his hands on Reiner's shoulders. "If we're gonna do this— then I need to—"

Reiner pats him on the cheek. "Okay, okay, go take care of yourself. I'll be ready whenever you are."

He stands in the bathroom long enough that the tile gets warm beneath his feet. He's drying from a quick shower (his asshole now squeaky clean) and staring at himself in the mirror. His damp tousled hair. Long nose. The very faint hickey on his shoulder from the last time Reiner spent the night. So faded now, he thinks he must just be imagining its pinkness on his collarbone. Reiner might not even remember that he left it there. But suddenly, it makes Bertholdt blush. The thought of having Reiner over him, on top of him, inside of him. He feels bubbly, stupid, young.

He runs the tap as he fingers himself once more for good measure. Like he's going to cry out in ecstasy or scream Reiner's name, but really, he just kind of breathes a little louder as he works the butt plug in. Bent awkwardly over the bathroom counter that's too short for him. The faucet sputters and shrieks. He really needs to move out of this dump.

Reiner's sprawled sideways across the bed when Bertholdt peers in from the dark hallway. He's stripped down to just his briefs, which is both exciting and disappointing— half the fun of having sex with Reiner is watching him burst out of his clothes like he's the hulk. His head is only halfway on the pillow, and he has one hand mindlessly groping his groin as he scrolls on his phone, face lit up by the blue light. Bertholdt tiptoes back into the bathroom and pushes his hair back as he glances over himself in the mirror. His stomach knots a little. He considers his reflection for another moment before shimmying out of his underwear. Why waste time!

"Hi," Bertholdt says as he shuts the bedroom door. Immediately, he regrets being naked. He hasn't worked out since volleyball season ended and he can feel his ass cheeks thundering with every step. 

Reiner glances up. He drops his phone, a smile blooming across his face. " _Hey_. Look at you!"

Bertholdt glances down at himself. "What?"

"You're so handsome," Reiner exclaims. He springs up on his knees and crawls to the end of the bed, reaching for Bertholdt. "Mm, I like your hair pushed back like that." 

Warmth pools in Bertholdt's stomach as Reiner grabs him, murmuring compliments under his breath. His lips are warm when he bends low to kiss Bertholdt's stomach, one hand trailing down to brush over his cock. Bertholdt has to hold his breath. His fingers fall gently over Reiner's shoulders, steadying himself as he lets his eyes fall shut. One hand trails up the back of Reiner's neck, fingers grazing over the short blonde hair. Reiner's thumb strokes up his cock. Bertholdt is suddenly on fire, butterflies rushing through him at Reiner's gentle touch, and he can't help it as he sways forward into Reiner's grasp, his eyes squeezed shut because it helps him not imagine the stupid face he knows he's making. 

"What are you thinking about?" Reiner murmurs against his chest. He kisses his way up Bertholdt's body, over his nipples and up across his shoulders. 

"Uh," Bertholdt says. He tries not to whimper, not to clench his fingernails too hard into Reiner's shoulders, not to think too much about the butt plug inside of him. "I'm not really thinking at all."

"Haha. Bear, I can hear your brain working."

"I'm just really horny," Bertholdt deadpans. He's going to cry if Reiner doesn't make love to him in the next five minutes. "Can we have sex now?" 

"Of course." He swears Reiner is purring. "C'mere." 

Reiner draws him onto the bed, reaching up to tempt Bertholdt into a long, languid kiss: slow, parting lips; hands in his hair; breath hot on his skin. For a moment, Bertholdt forgets that this is something new, something that he thinks he's been secretly waiting for this whole time. It's just them, side by side, making out on his bed. Reiner's hands explore him, and Bertholdt returns the favor, leaning into the kiss to get a hand around Reiner's waist. Low light and bare skin. 

Then Bertholdt is on his back, falling breathlessly against the pillow, and Reiner climbs over him, bending to press their lips together, warm, one hand clutching Bertholdt’s cheek. His knee presses against the inside of Bertholdt’s thigh. Bertholdt feels something run through him like a shiver, and he arches up, his hands wrapping around Reiner’s shoulders, desperate. 

Reiner’s lips trail up his jawbone. One hand trails down Bertholdt’s neck, his collarbone, leaving soft touches across his skin; the other finds its way around the back of Bertholdt’s knee, and Bertholdt holds his breath when Reiner lifts it around his hips, grazing their bodies together. He lets out the breath, his hands sliding across Reiner’s shoulders. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, Bear,” Reiner murmurs, kissing just below his ear. 

Bertholdt grasps at the nape of his neck. “It’s just been a while.”

“I know,” Reiner whispers. “But I’m gonna take care of you.” 

The tightness in his stomach melts. Oh fuck, gentle dom Reiner is not something he ever thought he would want from his boyfriend, but actually, he’s just found out it’s something he needs very much. Soft and slow and with Reiner inside of him—

Reiner kisses his ear. “Do you like it when I sweet talk you?”

“Um.”

“It’s okay, baby. You can talk to me.” 

“Mm.” He squirms as Reiner draws kisses down his neck. “Yeah. I like it.”

Reiner’s lips land on his clavicle, on the nearly faded pink spot that he kissed purple last weekend before Bertholdt railed him on this very bed. He thought the frame was going to fall apart beneath them. Reiner gives the pink mark the very gentlest of bites, and Bertholdt knows he’s thinking the same thing. He digs his hand into blonde hair.

“Can you fuck me?” he asks, as softly as he can without sacrificing vulgarity. 

He feels Reiner smile on his collarbone. “We’re getting there, baby.”

“Can we get there a little faster?” 

“Desperate much?” Reiner quips, pulling up with a smile. He drops Bertholdt’s knee back onto the bed and reaches past him to grab the sheets. “Let’s get under the covers and I’ll finger you.”

"Is that a prerequisite?"

"My ass is getting cold! And I know you're too cheap to turn on the heat."

Bertholdt protests into Reiner's shoulder. "I could! If you want."

"Nah, you're already paying for my Uber. Don't want to put my man out on the street."

He scrunches the sheets out from under Bertholdt, who squirms to let him, and then he slides in beside him, tucking their bodies together. He drops his head onto the pillow, smiling at Bertholdt.

"Besides," he sighs, "this is more romantic."

Bertholdt tiptoes two fingers up his arm. "This doesn't seem conducive to fingering, which is what I was promised."

"Mm, come here," Reiner murmurs. He pulls Bertholdt in closer, bringing their chests flush together, then reaches around the back of Bertholdt's thigh and pulls his leg up, fingers trailing backwards towards his ass.

Somehow, being under the covers makes everything more intimate, and Bertholdt has to bite his lip from splitting into the goofiest smile of someone as desperately as in love as he is. He bends forward until his forehead touches Reiner's, and he closes his eyes. Everything seems warmer, softer. Reiner's breath plays across his lips. 

" _Baby_ ," Reiner hums suddenly. "Look at you, using a butt plug and everything!"

Bertholdt's eyes snap open. "Reiner! Shut up."

"Where've you been hiding this? Don't tell me it's been up there all these weeks!"

"Oh my god," Bertholdt moans. He smacks Reiner on the shoulder and is wrestled into a bear hug. "I just wanted to start with something a little smaller!"

"Didn't think you could handle my massive cock, did you?"

"Oh my _god_."

"Fine, yours is bigger," Reiner sighs, letting him go. "I feel like I'm learning so much about you tonight. Can I take it out?"

He leans in and kisses Bertholdt's cheekbone, once, then twice, then over and over in tiny butterfly kisses, his hand wrapped firmly around Bertholdt's ass, until Bertholdt is pursing his lips to keep from laughing. He pushes Reiner back, a hand on his chest, and lets out a giddy breath. The butt plug slips out easily, and Bertholdt makes a _mm_ , arching into Reiner with one hand clasped on his shoulder. Their bodies ease together, and he realizes, his hand climbing Reiner's neck to grope at his short hair, that he's flushed, his skin pink and warm as Reiner slips a finger in. He can't help it— he groans as Reiner pulls him into a deep kiss, their breaths gasping in between their lips. Bertholdt's hand goes limp in Reiner's hair. He feels feverish, a shiver running through him. He lets Reiner kiss him, around the corner of his mouth and down his jaw. 

"Hold on," Reiner murmurs into Bertholdt's neck. He unfurls himself, shimmies his briefs down to his ankles, and comes back to bed with the lube, diving straight in to kiss Bertholdt again, their chests flushing together, his erection pressing into the dip of Bertholdt's hips. Reiner groans on his lips, sending a tingle down Bertholdt’s spine. The kiss pushes deeper, and Reiner’s hand trails back down to his ass, fingers slick with lube. He presses in, one finger at first, and Bertholdt breathes deeply on his lips, leg propped across Reiner’s knees, their hips grinding together.

Bertholdt pulls back from Reiner’s lips, measuring his breaths as Reiner slips another finger in, stroking smoothly across his prostate. Their eyes meet, their faces inches apart. Bertholdt feels like he should blush, embarrassed by how much he wants this, by the beads of sweat he can feel forming across his body and the way his heart is beating faster. He would be, he thinks, if he were with anyone else. But Reiner takes his time, his gaze soft, his smile loving, as he tips the pads of his fingers across Bertholdt’s prostate, sending shivers through him.

“Reiner,” Bertholdt breathes.

His gaze flicks over Bertholdt’s face. “Yeah?”

“Mm,” he mumbles. He can feel Reiner’s cock, hard, flushed against his hip bone. He trails a hand down Reiner’s chest. “I want you.”

“Okay. Ready? Let me get a condom.” His fingers slip out from inside Bertholdt, and the bed creaks beneath them as he shuffles around, grasping for the box of condoms inside the nightstand. “Do you wanna be on your back?”

“Mm, no. Can I—” He arches up into a kiss as Reiner shuffles back into bed. “Can you spoon me?” 

He’s blinking when Reiner pulls back to smile at him, his knees dipping into the mattress, before he leans in and brings their lips together for another tender kiss, his hand under Bertholdt’s chin, the condom clutched between his fingers.

“You’re adorable,” he mutters when he sits back. “I hope you know how much I love that about you.” 

Bertholdt touches a ginger hand to his lips. “I— stop it.”

“Am I embarrassing you?”

He struggles not to smile. To not be completely overwhelmed by his love for this man. “No, I just love you a lot.” 

Reiner leans forward and kisses him again. Without another word, his hand slides down to Bertholdt’s shoulder. His touch is still a thrill, no matter how many times he puts his hands on Bertholdt’s skin, and Bertholdt is all too happy to break the kiss and lie down with Reiner behind him, hands trailing down his body.

Beneath the covers, their bodies press together. Reiner kisses his shoulder, warm lips lingering in a line across his skin, as Bertholdt touches himself, a slow hand on his cock. He’s burning, but he still shivers when Reiner’s lips trail down the curve of his arm. The warmth of his body disappears for a moment when he sits up to roll the condom on, but he’s back instantly, snuggling up tight and using two wet fingers to work Bertholdt open. Reiner presses a kiss on the back of his neck, before tucking his chin over Bertholdt’s shoulder to whisper in his ear.

“Ready?” he asks softly. 

Bertholdt nods. Reiner's breath is hot on his shoulder as he feels Reiner's fingers between his cheeks. Then the head of Reiner's cock, pressing gently into his hole, moving slowly into him as Reiner's hand clenches firmly on his hip. Bertholdt sucks in a breath, his eyes falling shut. It's tight, but Reiner's cock slips in so easily, and then Reiner is pressed up against him, the sweat of their bodies sticking together under the sheets. Bertholdt still has one hand on his cock, thumb pressed over the head, but it stops moving as Reiner pushes in further, sending a heatwave through his body. He's suddenly full, and he lets out his breath as Reiner kisses his shoulder.

"You okay?" Reiner whispers.

He nods. "Mm-hmm."

"That feel good?"

"Yeah," Bertholdt breathes. Reiner's deep in him, and he gets a rush up his spine when Reiner presses a kiss to the skin behind his ear. He strokes his thumb over his cock. "You can keep going."

"Okay," Reiner murmurs. His lips linger there before he dips his head against Bertholdt's shoulder, one hand on his waist, and shifts his hips. "You feel really good, Bear."

"Mm. Keep going."

He can't help but groan when Reiner presses into him again. Lying down, Bertholdt faces the wall that his bed rests against, and as Reiner begins a rhythm of fucking him (a slow, gentle fuck, but one that sets Bertholdt on fire nonetheless), he stretches out one arm and places a palm flat against the wall to keep himself steady. His other hand moves up and down his cock— at first, messily, an overwhelming urge to push himself over the edge; but then, Reiner pushes his cock deep into Bertholdt and brings their bodies even tighter together, and his hand slows to meet the rhythm, a breath in, a breath out, the sheets shifting over their bodies, their sweat clinging to their skin.

Behind him, Reiner grunts. The bed rocks with the movement of his hips, a gentle thrust back and forth, deeper and tighter, filling Bertholdt in the way that he forgot he loves so much. He loves feeling Reiner inside of him like this. He loves the way Reiner clings to him, the pads of his fingers digging into Bertholdt’s stomach as they fuck. The way Reiner breathes on his neck, mumbling incoherently into his ear. It makes Bertholdt flush even harder, heat taking over his body, the way Reiner loves him. The way they’re making love, beneath the sheets with the lights low, two sweaty bodies wrapped tightly together, warm and comforting.

He snakes a hand around his cock, shifting up and down with the rhythm that Reiner makes, pushing into him, a hand around Bertholdt's stomach, his lips on Bertholdt's shoulder. It's almost effortless, how easily they move together. Bertholdt's hand slips against the wall, where it's keeping him tethered, and soon he is loose in a sea of sheets, Reiner behind him, inside him, heat wrapped around his cock, pumping himself up and down as their bodies rock together.

Sweat rolls down from under his arms. The skin of Reiner's chest sticks to his back— when his hips draw him away, their skins seem to cling together, but they always come back, Reiner's flushed chest pressing up against Bertholdt's shoulder blades, pressing against each other so tightly they might never come apart.

A shiver swells up in Bertholdt. It starts in his stomach, when Reiner's hand slides down his skin, fingers moving erratically down his body, and then the feeling explodes inside of him when Reiner's hand takes a hold of his cock. He slips his fingers beneath Bertholdt's; still wet with lube, Reiner's touch sends a shockwave up Bertholdt's spine. He gasps. He can't help but it, nor anymore in the next moment when Reiner pushes deep inside of him, his vibrations pulsing through Bertholdt, nor when he holds there, sweat and blood in the air, their hands entwined on Bertholdt's hard cock.

Ecstasy runs through him like fire when Reiner pulls back. Bertholdt groans, the sound rising up from deep inside of him. His eyes shut tightly, he throws his hand out again to brace himself against the wall, but he's speeding towards the edge now as Reiner fucks him, a little faster, fingers tight on his hips, with what seems like the whole room shaking beneath them. Bertholdt tries to keep up, the wet pump of his hand messy and uneven, until Reiner is gnawing on the back of his neck and he just can't take it anymore.

“I’m gonna come,” Bertholdt exclaims. “I’m—”

“Okay,” Reiner breathes on the back of his neck. “Do you want me to—”

He spills into his hand before Reiner can say anything else. Bertholdt gasps, hard, like he’s just broken the surface of the water after being submerged for too long, except really he’s just jizzed all over his sheets because his boyfriend sweet talked him too nicely and all of him was going to explode if it didn’t happen soon.

Reiner pulls out, the bed creaking beneath his movements. He curls up against Bertholdt and snakes a hand around to grab onto Bertholdt’s cock, giving him a few quick strokes to jerk the last shudders of pleasure out of him, until Bertholdt collapses against the pillow, sweaty and exhausted. And frankly, exhilarated.

“Sorry,” Bertholdt sighs when he catches his breath. “I know that was… fast.”

He feels Reiner’s hum of laughter through his body.

“Don’t apologize. That was hot.”

Bertholdt shifts up onto his elbow and glances back at Reiner. He’s red in the face and sweating, but smiling softly, his hand trailing down Bertholdt’s body.

“I kind of wanted you to finish inside of me,” Bertholdt says softly.

Reiner’s face melts in adoration. “Aw, Bear! Next time.”

“Let me,” Bertholdt says. He shuffles around until Reiner is on his back and he’s leaning over him, Reiner’s hand lightly on his shoulder. He slips the condom off and flings it (a gross find for later), then grabs Reiner’s cock and gives him a good pump. Reiner’s hand tightens on his shoulder. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

“No, no, just this,” Reiner murmurs. When Bertholdt glances down with a smile, his eyes are screwed shut. “I’m pretty close.”

Bertholdt runs his thumb over the head of Reiner’s cock, and he has to hold back a smirk when Reiner groans, his fingers digging into Bertholdt’s shoulder. He’s dealt many a hand job in the short course of their relationship, and though Reiner’s flushed reaction is predictable every time, it never fails to make Bertholdt smile. How unhinged he gets in just a few minutes with Bertholdt’s hands on him. Of course, the reverse is true too; god knows Bertholdt melts as soon as Reiner even looks at him. But somehow, knowing he can make Reiner unravel with just a touch provokes sheer delight every time.

“You like that?” Bertholdt as he pumps Reiner’s cock, as if the answer would be no. A vigorous groan is all he needs to keep going.

He shuffles down onto his side, propped up on one elbow as he jerks Reiner off, the sheets now pooled at their ankles. Reiner’s arm falls from Bertholdt shoulders and he pushes the hand back through his hair; his other hand quietly circles over one of his nipples. Bertholdt already knows that he could get his boyfriend off on just nipple play if he really wanted to; he waits another moment, until Reiner’s cock is achingly hard in his hand, then he leans over and swipes his tongue across one of Reiner’s nipples. The moan is automatic, the hand gripped tightly in his hair, and just a second later, as Bertholdt’s hand shifts again on his cock, Reiner comes, hot and wet, spilling over Bertholdt’s fist onto his thighs.

Reiner lets out a breath. “Oh my god.”

The bed creaks as Bertholdt collapses beside him. If he concentrates, he can hear his neighbors fuming in rage and disgust.

He glances sideways when Reiner rolls over to face him.

“Hey,” Reiner murmurs.

Bertholdt smiles. “Hi.”

“That was fun. Did you like that?”

“Yeah,” Bertholdt sighs. “That was good.”

He holds back a yawn, Reiner’s hand running slowly through his hair. He feels a bit like jelly. He thinks he could fall asleep just like this, if he didn’t have wads of cum webbing between his fingers. He wipes his hands on Reiner’s chest.

“We should get in the shower,” he says. “And change the sheets.

Reiner smiles, brushing Bertholdt’s bangs back from his forehead. “Mmkay. You sleepy?”

“Mm. Yeah.”

“Did I wear you out?”

“No, it was…” He does yawn that time, scrunching up his eyes. “I mean, yeah. But it was good. Really good.”

“It’ll be a quick shower,” Reiner murmurs. His fingers glide back through Bertholdt’s hair. “Then we’ll go to bed.” 

The bathroom fan stirs him awake when it shuts off. It was humming to clear the steam after their shower, and the silence that follows is what brings Bertholdt back from his near sleep. He glances blearily across his bedroom as his damp hair soaks through the pillow where he nearly just passed out. His towel is thrown lazily on the back of his desk chair, the condoms and lube still lying open on the nightstand. He lies in the quiet and tries to swallow the sleepy dryness in his mouth.

The floor creaks when Reiner slips back into the bedroom, a cereal bowl in his hands. He’s wearing nothing but briefs and Bertholdt’s favorite cardigan— the grey one that Bertholdt wears with everything, because it hides enough of his body to make people believe he could be having a Clark Kent moment underneath. It hangs open on Reiner’s triangular frame. Snug on the shoulders, loose around his waist, barely grazing the peak of his round ass.

“That’s as hot as my water gets,” Bertholdt mumbles from the bed.

Reiner glances over him, making a little noise of affirmation through a mouthful of cereal. He turns his back for a second, perusing the titles stacked on Bertholdt’s windowsill as he chews. He edges one book out with his finger, glances at the back cover, and sets it on the desk by his phone and keys. This man is taking everything Bertholdt has, and Bertholdt is totally into it.

“Really?” Reiner asks, turning back around. He leans against the desk and spoons another bite of cereal into his mouth. “That shower was barely lukewarm.”

“Yeah,” Bertholdt sighs. “I think my landlord’s given up. So when my lease is up, I’m not renewing.”

“Mm.” Reiner cocks his head, chewing. “Where are you gonna move?”

“Closer to campus,” Bertholdt says. He toys with the edge of the duvet. “In that part of town, you know. Closer to the gym. Closer to you.”

Reiner smirks. “You could just move in with me, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Okay,” Bertholdt exclaims. He clears his throat when Reiner laughs. “I mean, are you really asking me?”

“Yeah,” Reiner says. He swallows and sets the bowl aside. “Hell yeah. There’s only one bedroom though. We’ll have to share. So don’t fall in love with me or anything.”

Bertholdt smiles. “I think it’s a little late for that.” 

He stifles a laugh when Reiner clambers over him into bed. He nearly knees Bertholdt in the face before collapsing onto the other pillow, the one that’s not wet yet, though Reiner’s hair is only towel-dried too. Bertholdt will be doing a lot of laundry tomorrow. 

He switches the lamp off and curls up behind Reiner, taking in the scent of his own shampoo in his boyfriend’s hair. Still wet.

“You can’t take that sweater,” Bertholdt murmurs in his sear.

“Mmm.”

“If you take it, you have to give back the other sweatshirts you’ve stolen from me. I’m running out of clothes.”

Reiner wraps Bertholdt’s arm around his stomach. “We’ll see.”

“They don’t even fit you, Reiner.”

His hum echoes through Bertholdt’s body, sending a tingle down his chest as they fall asleep. “But I like them. They smell like you.”

  
  
  


It’s an ungodly hour when Bertholdt is awaken by Reiner’s green tea stewing in a travel mug that Reiner heisted from his kitchen. He rouses slowly, and by the time he’s registered the grassy scent and the fact that Reiner is robbing him out of house and home, he’s also registered that it’s much too early for him to be awake, even though he routinely stays up past this hour to finish assignments for class. Bertholdt rolls over, the comforter wrapping awkwardly around his body, and he tries to go back to sleep. Secretly, he hopes Reiner will come back to bed and stay there with him forever.

Minutes later, when the sunrise has barely broken through the curtains, the bed dips behind him and Bertholdt receives a kiss on his ear.

“Your phone, sir,” Reiner requests in a whisper.

Without opening his eyes, Bertholdt fumbles under the pillow for his phone, unlocks it, and wordlessly offers away his soul. He feels Reiner lean against him, swiping silently, and a moment later, Uber buzzes with a notification that the driver is on their way. The phone lands back in the bed beside Bertholdt. The mattress dips again, Reiner’s knees into the comforter, as he leans over Bertholdt, hands sneaking under the covers to fit around his waist.

“Don’t look at your bank account until your next paycheck hits,” Reiner murmurs in his ear.

Bertholdt grumbles.

He feels a kiss on his hairline. “Love you, Bear. See you later.”

“Love you,” Bertholdt mumbles back. His heart does a little flip when he hears the front door close, and he snuggles up to the other pillow, hoping to hold onto Reiner’s scent as he drifts back to sleep. 


End file.
